1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a medium processing apparatus (a printing apparatus) is proposed that transports a medium using a roll-to-roll method and performs processing (printing) on the medium (JP-A-2014-69932, for example).
The printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2014-69932 includes: a medium feeding mechanism that feeds a medium wound into a roll shape; a main body unit that performs printing on the medium; a medium winding mechanism that winds, into a roll shape, the medium subjected to the printing; a second tension applying unit that applies a tension to the medium between the medium feeding mechanism and the main body portion; and a first tension applying unit that applies a tension to the medium between the medium winding mechanism and the main body portion. Further, the first tension applying unit and the second tension applying unit control the tension applied to the medium such that the tension applied to the medium is constant.
However, when the medium is wound with the constant tension simply applied to the medium, a problem arises in which a wound shape of the medium easily becomes irregular due to a meandering movement of the medium. For example, when the medium is wound with a smaller tension applied to the medium, the medium that has been wound ends up in a loosely wound state, and a winding position is easily displaced.
Further, another problem arises in which, when the medium is wound while the tension applied to the medium is changed in order to inhibit the irregularity of the wound shape of the medium, characters and/or graphics printed on the medium are easily distorted, thus making it difficult to perform high-precision printing.